Walking Love
by ayeeboo69
Summary: Follow along with Ayla on her epic adventures of finding love in the zombie apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1: A Helping Hand

** A helping Hand.**

Walking wasn't fun when you were in the blistering heat of Atlanta Georgia. I needed to make it to a safe place I could stay the night before I pass out and the Walkers eat me. I continued walking and came to a drug store with a sign in the window that read, 'Take whatever you need. God Bless'. I walked in and scoped the place for walkers. Finally I could get some rest. I took a cane from a basket and shoved it through the handles of the door, then moved a couple of shelves in front of it. _That should do it_ I thought to myself. I made a pallet behind the counter and fell right to sleep.

I was awoken by a noise at the door. I jumped up in alarm grabbed my gun and went over to the door. I moved the shelves aside and saw a young Asian guy standing there with a horse. Was I dreaming?

"Can you please let me in?" He looked hot and tired, why not? I kept my Beretta in hand and pulled the cane free.

"What's your name? Have you been bitten?" I looked him up and down.

"I'm Glenn, nice to meet ya. I'm glad to see there are more people out here." He extended his hand toward me. I looked at him with sheer confusion on my face.

"You have no clue who I am and you're wanting to shake my hand?" I asked him with harsher tone than I should have. He put his hand down awkwardly.

"Can I come in please?" He asked as he looked over my shoulder. I stepped sideways and eyed him cautiously as he walked through the entrance.

"What are you here for, Glenn." I asked as I changed my tone of voice.

"I come on runs for the group about twice a month." He said as he knelt to the ground to rumble through some supplies.

I knelt in front of him and looked into his eyes. "Did you just say group?"

He stopped what he was doing to look at me. "I shouldn't have said anything. They are going to kill me."

I stood up and went over to the counter to gather up the rest of my equipment. I slung my backpack on my shoulder and asked Glenn what all he needed.

"Can you see if there is any Keflex back there?" He was still rumbling through the shelves. "I've got everything else."

I found the Keflex and shoved it into the pocket of my backpack and walked over the Glenn. "You ready?"

He looked at me funny and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you are coming with me?"

I gave him a hard look and tears welled up in my eyes.

"No, no, no. I was just kidding. Come on lets go, but it's your fault if I die today." He grabbed my wrist and led me out the door. I knew I could trust him even though I have only known him for a few minutes.

"Glenn. Thank you so much" I said in a soft, calm voice. Words couldn't express how thankful I was.

"Don't worry about it. You seem pretty cool anyways." He said as he mounted his horse. "You gettin' on?" He extended his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and mounted.

"By the way, I'm Ayla."


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

**The meeting.**

I could tell Glenn liked talking. He asked a lot of questions.

"So, how did ya end up here in Atlanta?" He asked turning his head half way back to glance at me.

"I was following a broadcast." I answered him absent mindedly. I wasn't really paying attention. I wanted to forget about Alabama.

I was uncomfortable sitting on the butt of his horse, the constant up and down was making my back hurt.

We rode for about another ten minutes in silence. When we arrived they were cooking squirrels and vegies.

"Who the hell is this?" A dark headed guy stood up from around the fire and walked over to us. He looked me up and down. If looks could kill, I tell you.

"Her name is Ayla, she was at the drugstore when I got there. I saw no harm in bringing her back." Glenn was standing up for me, how nice.

"We are here on Hershel's farm. He doesn't even want us here in the first place." I could see that he had an anger problem.

"Shane, she was alone and scared." Glenn argued back in a hushed voice.

"Fine it will be your ass Hershel takes when he finds out we have this new addition." Shane said pointing at me.

"Nice to meet you too." I said facetiously as he walked away.

"You just have to look over him, he is an asshole." Glenn was absolutely right. "Come on, you have more people to meet. Trust me, they are nicer."

I followed him to the fire and saw three women cutting up vegetables.

"This is Lori, Carol, and Andrea."

"I'm Ayla." I said looking at the trio.

Lori stood up and hugged me. "Nice to meet you, sweetie." She sat down and went back to cutting.

"Welcome to the group it's always nice to have another pair of helping hands." Carol said as she grabbed my wrist.

"Nice to meet you." Andrea kept to cutting her vegetables and didn't look at me.

Glenn walked over to an R.V and hollered up to the roof. "Dale, I've got someone for you to meet."

The older man climbed down the back of the R.V and walked towards me with his arm stretched out. "Nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"Ayla, my name is Ayla." I said as I grabbed his hand and gave him a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you Ayla I'm Dale." He said gladly.

"I guess we better get this over with and let you meet Hershel and Rick. This farm we are staying on is Hershel's and Rick is the unofficial group leader." Glenn said as we started walking away from the camp.

"Is me being here going to make Rick and Hershel mad?"

"Probably not, what's one person going to make a difference?" He shot me a smile as we continued towards a white house.

"Explain more please."

"While Carl was out in the woods he got shot through a deer, Rick had to rush him to Hershel's house and we just stayed here. Hershel don't like it, but he deals with us and I think his daughter Maggie likes me." He blushed when he said Maggie's name.

He held the door open for me to walk in. There were people standing in the living room talking.

"Guys, this is Ayla. I found her at the drugstore." Glenn announced.

A guy with concern in his eyes walked over to us. "Glenn I sent you for some Keflex and you come back with a young woman?"

I reached into my backpack and pulled out the medicine bottle. "Here you go."

He smiled and took the bottle an smiled. "Welcome Ayla. I'm Rick." He shook my hand and went back to talking with the older looking man. That had to have been Hershel. He didn't introduce himself.

A woman from across the room gave Glenn a long stare full of jealousy. That has to be Maggie. She walked over and started to introduce herself. I knew she was jealous that Glenn brought me here, so to save his ass I brown-nosed her.

"You have to be Maggie. Glenn talked about you the whole ride here." I said giving her a quick smile.

"He did?" Her whole face changed and her eyes shifted to him.

"Yes he sure did, bout talked my ear off." I said hitting Glenn playfully on the shoulder.

She blushed and returned to her seat across the room. Then I met Jimmy and Patricia; they both had nothing but nice things to say.

As Glenn and I walked out of the house he whispered to me, "You know you saved my ass back there with Maggie."

"I could tell you both like each other and I didn't want her to be mad at you for bringing me here."

"I really appreciate it, Ayla."

"Don't sweat it"

As we walked back to the camp I saw two more men standing around the fire. "Is there more people I haven't met yet?" I asked pointing at the campsite.

"Daryl and T-dog, the kids should be over there too." Glenn reassured me.

Glenn led me over to the fire and handed me a paper plate.

"Who the hell is this?" The dirty redneck asked. He looked like he needed to take a shower.

"I'm Ayla nice to meet you." I smiled and continued to walk towards the food.

"I don't give a rat's ass who the fuck you are." He sneered and walked away with his plate.

"Don't worry 'bout Daryl he's like that all the time. I'm T-dog it's nice to have another addition to our group." The bald, buff guy said.

"Nice to meet you to T-dog."

Two younger kids came running up. The little boy had an oversized cowboy hat on and the blonde girl stayed by his side.

"Hi, I'm carl. I'm Rick's son."

"I'm Sophia." She said looking down the ground.

"You're so pretty, Sophia." I said to her in hopes it would boost her mood.

She looked up with a sparkle in her eye. "Really?"

"Serious as a heart attack."

We all walked to the campfire, except Daryl, and ate our dinner. When I was done I was super tired.

"Do y'all have an extra tent I can barrow?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"You can sleep in the R.V tonight and we will put up the other tent in the morning." Dale said opening the R.V door.

"Thanks." I tripped up the steps and made my way to the back of the R.V. I really like the people here.


	3. Chapter 3: The situation

**PN: I know. It's short. It's good though. :D ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Situation**

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed. I wanted some coffee. I remembered seeing a coffee pot in the R.V on my way to the back. I got up in search for it. On my way I passed the bathroom. The door looked messed up. _Who had a fight in here? _ I asked myself.

When I was done brewing the coffee I found two coffee cups and headed in search for Glenn's tent. I needed to ask him what was going on around here. I found his shoes on the outside of his tent.

"Knock, Knock. It's me, Ayla." I hope he was awake.

"Come on in" When I entered the tent Glenn was snuggled up in his blanket. I handed him the coffee cup and sat across from him.

"What's going on here? Why was there an intense meeting in Hershel's house? Everybody looked sad."

"Well, they are. Hershel's daughter, Beth, has gone missing. She was riding her horse with her boyfriend, Jimmy, and they got separated. She hasn't came back yet."

"Oh wow. What have they been doing to find her?" I was curious. Maybe I could help and earn my stay here.

"Just a search in the woods every day and it's not helping. She knows her way around here, she should have been back by now." Glenn rolled his eyes.

I couldn't have came at a worse time. "I'm going to head out and walk around the field. Walk the fences, make sure they are okay."

"Alright, be careful." Glenn gave me back his coffee cup and laid back down.

I took the cups back to the R.V and picked up my gun. I started walking by the fence closest to our camp. I observed absent mindedly and fixed a few stretched barbwires. I was lucky for what Glenn had done for me. He rescued me from myself. I was a wreck. I started a flashback I didn't want to remember.

"_Ayla, sweetie, look at me." My mom stroked my face. "Everything is going to be okay. D-don't let this world r-r-ruin you. If it feels w-wrong don't do it." I was trying to understand her through her gargling blood, but I knew my mom was giving me a goodbye speech. How could I have let this happen? "I –_

I was brought back from my awful flashback by my face hitting the ground. I sat up and looked at my feet. They were tangled in an old, dirty handkerchief. I wonder if it belongs to Beth. I observed it, stood up and stuffed it into my pocket where a little bit was still hanging out. I noticed it had an _M_ on it. Could it be her middle name? I turned around and headed back to camp. I was excited I had found something; maybe they would all like me now.

"What the fuck are you doing with that?"

I turned around and saw Daryl standing there with a look on his face that really scared me. "What are you talking about?" I was absolutely stumped.

"That's my fucking handkerchief." He was pissed and there was no doubt about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daryl, I didn't know it belonged to you." I was trying to be as nice as possible. I pulled it from my back pocket and extended the handkerchief toward him.

He snatched it from my hand. "Don't fucking touch any of my shit anymore."

"I… it was… I found it on the ground." I dropped my head and looked at the ground. "I thought it might have belonged to Beth."

"Mind your own damn business, bitch!" He stormed off and muttered words under his breath.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I started back to camp.


End file.
